Island Girl
by FMASTA9
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. go on vacation, and discover new things that appeal to their liking in this humorous tale of the immortal couple. Elton John and his song Island Girl based, all copyrights reserved. One-shot by FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: **Another CGFF One-shot. Island Girl, title based off the song by Elton John, copyright reserved and used for parody, LelouchxC.C. describing a vacation the couple take to Brittanian Hawaii. A humorous tale if any, so instead of me babbling on, I will allow you to read it instead. So enjoy...Island Girl. And before you say anything, I'll give you forewarning: Obvious OOC, I know, and a few descriptions of adult material, but still worthy of T. There. You've been warned, I claim a reserved copyright to the author and his song, end of story (That is your goal now!). Second and last time, enjoy!**

* * *

**

Island Girl

* * *

Finally, Lelouch got what he wished for for so long…a vacation. As Zero, he announced to the Black Knights the purpose of his absence and what they were to do in the mean time, and as Lelouch, did the same for his

classmates. They only questioned him when he said it was for two, in which he replied in the usual 'that is none of your business' reply (Kallen and Shirley freaked when they found out he wasn't taking them). It was C.C., of

course, who would accompany him to a vacation spot in Brittanian Hawaii. C.C., being lackadaisical to begin with, did not argue with him when he mentioned it and left immediately after he finished his sentence to pack her

things. They caught their plane, landed, and were already on their way to the hotel in which they were staying within an hour and a half's time, mostly thanks to Lelouch's superb intelligence in the formation of plans that

flowed without dilemma. They unpacked and surveyed the island hotel suite. Then, C.C. asked the question Lelouch predicted she would, "Do I have to stay in the room the whole time?" His eyes rolled and returned to gaze

back at her in their usual annoyed impression, "No, but you are to stay close to me for the duration of the vacation, understand?" "Alright." "C.C., I'm serious. I don't want you leaving my sight." "Afraid you'll get lonely if I

leave?" "You know that's not the case." "I'd get bored without you anyway, so you have my word." Lelouch rubbed his temples in annoyance. C.C.'s word never accounted for much when it came to listening to him. He

hoped this wasn't the case like the past twenty times she disobeyed him, and luckily, she was willing to submit given his kind gesture in bringing her with him on vacation, which in turn, relieved Lelouch of the potential

burden, a factor that made his vacation that much more enjoyable. They went down to the beach for the day, both of them catching glimpses of the other beach goers gaping at them on their way down. The guys stared at

C.C., her young physique dressed in her coconut joke bra and white swim shorts, and the girls stared at Lelouch, his surprisingly 'fit' physique in a pair of white knee-length swim trunks and matching surf shirt (much to his

mistake in thinking it was a bit too warm for a shirt, Lelouch removed it to reveal his stunningly 'fit' chest, which in turn caused the girl's to swoon). Lelouch lay on his fold chair, watching C.C. frolic in the clear water with

great joy through his sunglasses. She eventually signaled him to come and join her, an offer he immediately refused, which made her walk towards him irritably (The beach goers watching them the whole time). "Come on

Lelouch, come play with me," she smiled at him. "Maybe later, C.C.," Lelouch replied unmoving from his spot in the warm sun. She admitted to herself that Lelouch's pale skin needed it (He himself was not afraid to admit it),

but it was no excuse for him to not play with her. "Come on, demon, let's have some fun," she insisted, pulling his arm in the direction of the water. He yanked it out of her grasp, "would you stop that, I said maybe later." "I

want to play with you now," she went to move in closer. Lelouch's hand was on her chest pushing her away, but an accidental tug grabbed the string of her coconut joke bra and untied it, causing the coconuts to drop into

the sand. In a rush to preserve her dignity, something she now 'suddenly seemed to care about', she tackled him to the ground, her bare chest glued to his (The beach goers gaped at this, especially the guys). "I guess I

could relax for a bit," C.C. smiled slyly at Lelouch, his annoyed face expression uttered a low growl, "witch." She looked quite comfortable on his chest, which didn't seem to bother the equally comfortable Lelouch, who didn't

object or refuse the situation, much to C.C.'s surprise. Her chest on his, which strangely aroused him every time, was just as comfortable as the warmth of the sun. He grabbed the suntan lotion and poured it on her back,

which made her shiver to its coldness, and rubbed it in. "Thanks." "You're welcome." They both spoke quietly to each other, as they were both ready to fall asleep in the overly relaxing atmosphere. "It would be a bad idea to

fall asleep out here, so I guess I'll play with you now," Lelouch spoke up. "Sounds like a plan," C.C. replied, getting up and walking towards the ocean. She was halted in her tracks, however, when Lelouch ran after her.

"C.C…. your top," he panted, holding out the coconut joke bra to his topless partner. She smiled at the scene and put it back on for his sake (The beach goers were blown away at the weird couple and their behavior). C.C. ran

about while Lelouch walk-ran after her in the clear blue sea. A wave appeared out of nowhere and hit them both, sending them into each other's arms coincidentally. This allowed Lelouch to catch a break while C.C. sat in his

arms and played with a crab. After three waves, a salty kiss, and a confirmation of 'I'm hungry, me too' from the couple, they decided to leave the beach for today. Lelouch must have been getting into shape, because

somehow he carried all the beach equipment 'and' C.C. piggyback (by request) all the way back to their suite (the beach goers had all fainted on the spot). After a short shower together (to save time), they donned their

Hawaiian attire and walked down to the fantastic resort in their hotel. Lelouch used his geass on the waiter, commanding him to 'serve me', and had him grab drinks for them for free. They lounged about, chatted with the

locals, and even got some gambling in (Lelouch surprising everyone when he beat their gambling champion in a game of black jack, counting cards and whatnot of course). After cleaning off practically every table, the security

stopped them. Lelouch responded, of course, with 'take a vacation' using his geass. To everyone's second surprise, they complied and quit the next day due to constraints in schedule. After bidding everyone good night, the

now popular couple retired to their suite, preparing to pass the night away in the comfort of their bed in anticipation for the next day. As soon as they had arrived, they turned on the TV and began getting into their pajamas

(C.C. making the joke of going through Lelouch's suitcase and replacing his with matching cheese-kun male pajamas she bought, which Lelouch wore, much to his digression). Then C.C., laid on the bed awaiting her partner

to join her, smiled in awe at the sight before her. Lelouch, who only wore the bottoms of his cheese-kun pajamas, was dancing to his own version of Elton John's song Island Girl. He was drunk. She giggled uncontrollably and

could have sworn he was drunk, despite being true. The sight was hilarious, actually making her laugh, something she rarely did. Was she drunk? To C.C., this slaughter of classic rock actually sounded decent, great even, his

dancing only adding to the enjoyment of the moment. She was drunk too apparently. After the 'song' ended, Lelouch dived onto the bed next to his hysterically laughing partner, the sight of which making him hysterically

laugh too. "Lelouch, are you drunk," C.C. questioned him between giggles. "'Me'…nooo," he spoke jokingly as they embraced each other, both still giggling slightly. "That sounds like fun, now love me," she laughed, gripping

his shoulders as he began to laugh uncontrollably too, "yes, dear!" They were drunk. Their session of intercourse turned out to be fun that night, as neither of them stopped laughing the whole time. When morning came,

they woke each other up, both gripping their aching heads. Lelouch was wearing his pajama bottoms on his head and C.C. had her shirt on her head in the shape of a turban and feathers were stuffed up her nose. C.C.'s

cheese-kun was in Lelouch's mouth when he awoke, which upon noticing the yellow plush, he spit it out without changing his dead expression. 'What on earth did we do last night' was the thought the couple pondered on

for several minutes while staring at each other in disbelief at the other's appearance. After recovering (slightly), they went down…dragged themselves down to the beach in hopes the warmth of the sun would relieve them of

their ache. After falling asleep (lucky Lelouch had the mind to bring the umbrella) for four hours, they awoke to each other's smiling faces, not caring that they were in the same topless position they were in yesterday. Then,

they noticed that they were the only ones visibly present on the whole beach (the beach goers all had sun burn from fainting the day before, so no one came to the beach that day besides them). They had spent the entire

day at the beach by themselves, awakening in the middle of the night, the moon shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Despite being a warm night, the couple cuddled to stay warm under the lunar-lit sky. "Lelouch, did what

happened last night really happen," C.C. questioned her partner. "It was as real for me as it was for you," he replied, his eyes still closed, "My first time and I was too drunk to cherish it." "That wasn't your first time. We've

done it before," she curiously stated, wondering just what was on Lelouch's mind. "My first time in Hawaii I mean." "Oh. Well if that's the case, then you should be happy," C.C. smiled. Lelouch's head cocked to the side like a

confused puppy at her statement, "why?" "You actually got me to laugh, something no one has ever done for me before," she giggled at the thought of their hysterical laughter. "I remember now…I like your laugh," he

smiled at his partner, who seemed to glow in the moon's gaze. "You do? …Then I guess you'll have to wear your cheese-kun pajamas more often." Expecting the usual answer, she was surprised to hear him say, "fine by

me." She smiled and hugged him closer as he smoothed her light green hair. "You know I love you, right, witch," Lelouch said in a kidding tone, but C.C. knew he was serious. "As do I, you, demon," she replied truthfully.

They then gathered their things and dragged each other back to their suite (this time without a drop of alcohol in their systems) to get some much-needed sleep. The next day seemed to flow. Lelouch tried surfing and

participated in the local chess tournament (and won of course), C.C. fought seagulls for her pizza flavored chips and actually tried Hawaiian style pizza (much to her liking of course), and the couple enjoyed (believe it or not) a

live Elton John tribute band concert. Lelouch sang along when Island Girl came up, C.C. doing her best to sing along too as she laughed uncontrollably. The last three days were also eventful, but still passed by quick, the two

enjoying themselves and loving it. The vacation over, they returned to the airport with baggage, souvenirs, and memories in tow. On the plane they agreed to do this again in the future. During the flight, Lelouch slept

peacefully while C.C. read a magazine and twirled 'his' hair while humming the tune of Island Girl and giggling at every memory that popped into her head of the past week. They never stopped smiling all the way back home.

Things eventually settled down and returned to normal, despite them both referencing the vacation from time to time. Alone, they teased each other with a tropical theme once a week or so in their moments of privacy,

though some seen, most were unseen. Those seen caused confusion amongst the witnesses. The couple didn't mind, however, as it was their memories, and they should be allowed to relive them. But when C.C. showed up

to an official Black Knights meeting in a coconut joke bra and grass skirt, Kallen snapped, slamming her fists on the table in demanding an explanation, "What is wrong with you two?" C.C. froze in putting a clutter of flower

necklaces on their leader and stared at her, visible annoyance in her eyes. Lelouch (Zero) stood from his seat and pulled C.C. to him in a partners embrace. "Black Knights…this is my island girl, and as your leader, I hereby

command you all…to LIMBO!" They all stared at their leader as he made his way under the bamboo limbo stand that had appeared in the room within a matter of seconds (Flowers, torches, Elton John music and all). He was

crazy! As soon as he made it safely to the other side, stick still in place, C.C. jumped into his arms, giggling and tossing flower necklaces in attempt to get them around people's heads (She managed to get Todo once, Ohgi

twice, Kallen twice, Tabaki six times, and even one of the new guys in the corner once before she ran out of necklaces). Lelouch (Zero) and C.C. then proceeded to dance in the middle of the room, coconut smoothies in their

hands and singing in unison with the stereo. No one dared stop them, for they all feared the sanity of their leader would endanger their livelihoods if they were to try and stop him. Instead, every one played it safe and

adopted the role of a fellow beach goer looking to party, which seemed to satisfy their leader and his lover to great extent. After Rakshata the party pooper called lights out, Lelouch and C.C. returned to their quarters, party

supplies under their arms (wanting nothing to do with it, however, they dropped the stuff right by the door and continued inside). "These people need to vacation more," C.C. sighed as she untied her grass skirt, dropping it to

the ground. "Do they even know there are more islands than Japan in the world? Seriously, I'm ready to fire them all," Lelouch tossed his helmet into the corner, quickly adapting to their new form of conversation. "I bet I

could name five people right now who I know are not party people and weren't even trying." C.C. put on her pajamas. "Try twenty. I can get out the staff list and go down it and pick out not even 'one a page' I saw at that

meeting who were actually enjoying themselves." Lelouch put on his pajamas as well. They lay in bed, C.C. rubbing Lelouch's shoulders in trying to soothe both their angers at their subordinates to some effect. "I say forget

them. We don't need them to have fun, right?" "Absolutely." Lelouch situated himself and C.C. into their now favorite relaxing position: chest-to-chest. They both removed their pajama tops and tossed them, returning to

their previous position now bare-chested. The couple instantly calmed down. "Next week…Friday," Lelouch calmly stated as he smoothed her hair. "Hm?" C.C. wondered what he was talking about. "Our flight to Brittanian

Hawaii is scheduled, we take off at one, and we arrive at two." C.C. giggled in delight at those words. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for those words!" "I guess that sounds good to you, my little island girl?"

"You bet it does, ." They laughed at their newfound method of conversing. "Oh, I want to pack now!" "Patience, C.C., it'll be here before you know it, for now…let's just relax." "You're right, Lelouch, now that you say it, I

don't feel like moving from this spot." "Then you have nothing to worry about." "Why's that?" "Because I don't either." The couple emitted one last drowsy laugh together before sighing with content. They fell asleep in that

exact spot, both anxiously awaiting the week's end and the flight back to paradise.


End file.
